Repercussions
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: This is meant to be a one chapter thing but I might add more to it later, if it's popular enough. What if Thanos did care about his daughters? What if he tracked them down? Would they be a normal family? Would they be a happy family? Thanos tracks down Gamora.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my throne, watching the big window. We were hunting down my rebellious daughters. Gamora and Nebula, Gamora being the more important of the two. She _was_ my favorite daughter after all. Nebula was more or less used as an assassin. She was good at what she did and she was practically unkillable.

I've heard those ridiculous missions that boy has been taking Gamora on, having her fight giant mutating monsters way past her skill level and almost devoured by giant aliens with needle sharp teeth. The stunts they were pulling were getting more and more dangerous and before you know it, that boy will probably be having her fight a creature like me. That was a risk I could not take with Gamora.

Nebula could take that risk, she can't be killed. To live you need two things. A heart and a brain. Both of Nebula's were machines capable of fixing themselves despite if they were torn to pieces and scattered about the galaxy. Her body had been turned into a machine that could kill and could not _be_ killed.

Despite all these facts, what did my daughters do? _BETRAY_ _ **ME**_ _!_ I will make sure to give them a lesson they won't soon forget. I'd been using an intergalactic computer to look through all sorts of torture I could put Gamora, and possibly Nebula, through.

"Master?" The Other asked. I looked down at him.

"What is it?"

"We have the Milano in our sights. We are ready on your command."

"Sneak attack. Do _not_ destroy the ship. We want that ship aboard the Sanctuary." He turned around to give my orders. I was to board the ship, grab Gamora, and leave. I smiled as I heard a loud explosion outside, indicating we entered combat.

After that first hit to their thrusters, they received another. It took about three minutes until they started trying to get away from us. I watched with a blank expression on the outside. Impudent fools. Even the tiniest of prey cannot get out of my vision once I've set my sights on it. We followed them, all the while we attacked their thrusters and their weapons… if that boy is smart enough to have them.

We'd managed to make a hole in their ship before we destroyed their thrusters completely. I looked down and pressed the appropriate button to release the Chitauri and two Leviathans to keep them in place. They knew they weren't to attack the ship unless the thrusters blew fire, indicating an escape attempt. Then I stood from my chair to go retrieve my rebellious daughter Gamora.

I made my way to the front door of the Sanctuary to board the Milano. I walked down the hallway before closing the way to the hallway with a button and opening the door with another button. I was in space now. I jumped from my ship onto the roof of theirs. I grabbed the hatch door and ripped it open before dropping in.

"Ahhh!" I heard a battle cry and turned to see a creature run towards me, holding a sword. I threw out a hand just before contact and sent him flying hard into the wall of the ship. Then I felt something burn me and turned to see a furry creature with a gun. I dusted myself off before ending this game.

" **Gamora!** " I called out furiously, hearing my voice boom in the ship. I saw a tiny green thing come charging toward me but the furry creature picked it up, whispering furiously to it. I heard running footsteps and turned back to the first creature and grabbed his throat. I slowly squeezed his throat tighter every second, playing with him, wanting to see if he could get away.

"Put. Him. Down." I smirked, turning my head to see a Terran. It's that boy! He was holding a gun toward me. Stupid Terran. I saw Gamora and a Kree standing behind him. The Kree, when he saw me, his eyes filled with fear and he looked at the Terran.

"Put that gun down, boy!" The Kree ordered. I noticed the creature I was holding was almost unconscious. I threw him at the Terran and the Kree, Gamora ducked just in time. "We don't want no trouble now. What do you want?"

"Yondu!" The Terran shouted. I stared right at Gamora, taking firm and deliberate steps toward her. I noticed when I reached her that she hadn't even flinched once. I felt a numbing sensation pulse through my body and turned my head toward the Terran who had fired his gun. From behind I felt another bomb thrown my way. This is getting _tiresome_!

When I reached to grab Gamora, the Terran threw himself at me. I grabbed him by the head and threw him into the ship, keeping him there with my foot. "I should _end_ you. I'd be doing everyone in the galaxy a favor, don't you think?" I asked menacingly. That was when Gamora did something more than glaring furiously at me.

"Don't hurt him!" She screamed, grabbing and pulling on my arm that held the back of his head. I frowned.

"Don't tell me you feel something for this worthless Terran, Gamora." I replied. Every one of his companions had froze in fear that if I was attacked that I'd end their boss.

"Of course not!" She replied, a look flitting over her face for a second. She was lying, she did care for this mortal. "But if you kill him then you can't get his bounty. He's wanted alive. But you don't have the time for that type of thing do you?" She's trying to manipulate me. Sure killing this man isn't worth my time but it also wouldn't take that long to accomplish. Then a thought crossed my mind.

I used my free hand to snatch both her small hands in mine and smiled at the Terran's friends. "Let me take Gamora freely and I shall allow your hopelessly foolish Terran friend to live. If not, I can rip his head off faster than you can say 'oops'. Do we have a deal?" No one made a move. I released his head and grabbed a firmer hold on Gamora, approaching the hatch to leave.

"Don't move!" I heard the Terran shout.

"Quill!" Gamora warned.

"We don't stand a chance right now, boy." The Kree warned. I ignored them as I opened the hatch, moving one hand to hold Gamora and the other to cover her mouth and nose so she wouldn't breathe the deadly air of space. When I was sure I was holding Gamora safely, I jumped through the hatch and onto the roof of the ship, my foot feeling another numbing sensation. I heard the Terran jump onto the roof of his ship. I turned to see him in some type of suit. The Chitauri aimed all their guns at him and he looked at them before saying one word. "Shit."

I kicked the hatch closed before turning toward my ship and jumping across. "Wait! Don't you want me instead? I could prove to be-" He called. I pressed the button to close the door to my ship and set Gamora on her feet before removing the protective wall, letting us in the ship. The Other was standing there, ready for me.

"Tell the Chitauri that we're done here and get the Leviathans to back down. Then we leave at once." I ordered him, dragging Gamora by her tiny hands. "Make sure they don't follow us." I threw over my shoulder.

"Yes, Master." I took one look at Gamora before heading straight for my quarters.

"Where is Nebula?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied coolly.

"What do you mean you don't _know_ Gamora?" I demanded.

"I mean, I don't know." She replied.

"How was she when you last saw her?"

"Alive." I see this conversation is going to 'beat around the bush'.

"What was she doing when you last saw her?"

"Flying a ship." … "She beat me in combat."

"She what?"

"Beat me in combat. I have proof."

"I'll let it slide as a coincidence." I opened the door to my room, shoving her in, letting her go, before closing the door. "Where is the stone?"

"The Infinity Stone?"

"Yes, Gamora, the Infinity Stone." I replied, using the same tone I used when she was a child. I was losing my patience with this girl. I saw her appropriate reaction of a slight blush forming in her beautiful small face.

"The Nova Corpse have it."

"What happened to delivering it to me?" Her blush grew brighter.

"I was captured and sent to the Kyln." … They dared to touch my precious daughter? First I shall destroy the Kyln. Then I will go after the Nova Corpse and take back what is rightfully mine.

"Surely you escaped without a scratch?"

"Correct."

"You retrieved the Stone?"

"Yes."

"Then why do I not have it?"

"Ronan stole it from me."

"Where is Ronan now?"

"Dead, murdered by the stone." I've lured her into automatically answering my questions like always. Now for the vice.

"Who has the stone now?"

"The Nova Corpse." Now to close the vice.

"Why do they have it?"

"Because Quill gave it to them."

"The Terran boy you have a crush on?"

"I do _not_ have a crush on him!"

" _Answer_ the question, _Gamora_. The Terran you have a crush on gave the Infinity Stone to them?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you bring it to me?" That was when she realized I'd caught her in her act of betrayal.

"…"

"What's wrong Gamora? Betrayal got your tongue?" She had a mild blush on now. She opened her mouth to… say something but she closed it again. "You don't have to answer that question, Gamora. I already know the answer. You've been planning this betrayal for a long time coming according to my servant's information. My servant revealed to me that you would betray me and I was not surprised when you did. You probably have a question for me now, don't you? Does 'What are you going to do?' sum it up?" I asked. She could no longer keep her eyes level with mine.

"If you knew then why didn't you do anything?" She demanded.

"I was hoping that for once my loyal servant's findings were wrong, that perhaps you might change your mind. You did not. Even though I showed you mercy. I have used you as an example of why you never show mercy. Trust only comes when you have someone who's willing to end an entire planet just for you. Then and only then can you trust them. Now ask me your question."

"Then go ahead and kill me." She demanded.

"End you? I'd sooner hand over everything I own to a Terran."

"Then what are you going to do to me?" She asked.

"Now we're asking the right questions, Gamora." I praised her. I knew what I was going to do, I'd found it somewhere on the intergalactic internet. I picked her up by her waist before sitting on my bed, placing her over my knees. I smiled as I saw her mild blush form into a full blush as I lowered her pants and panties.

"What are you doing?" Her scream turned into a squeak before becoming a squeal as I brought down my hand in a firm swat to her bare bottom, covering both her left cheek and right cheek. "Stop!" She demanded, squealing as I brought my hand down for a second swat.

"You are in no position to be making demands, princess." I scolded her. "I can't believe you would betray me, _me!_ I raised you since you were an infant! Your impudence is disdaining Gamora. What you do is a reflection of me and I can't let anyone get away with betraying me, not even my favorite daughter. If I let you get away with this, everyone in the galaxy will think it's okay to go against me." I started up a rhythm of swats as I talked. "And don't get me started on your sass! You _know_ better."

"I am too old for this, Thanos!" I delivered a firm swat to her thighs, and sit spots, before going back to my first target. She jumped when she felt me swat her there and I used my free hand to make sure she couldn't escape or jump again. Not just to keep her in place but so that I don't have to worry about her falling and hurting herself.

"You may be 'too old' but you will never be too big. It might cross your mind that you are a grown woman, meaning you will not get any taller than you are now. You know better than to speak to me with so much arrogance!" I delivered another swat to her thighs for emphasis. "Especially since I have only just begun this punishment." She reached back to try to protect herself but my hand that kept her down, also kept her from acting foolishly. However, just for that, I delivered another swat to her thighs.

I progressed the punishment in a bit of silence besides for the sound of flesh on flesh sound effect until she lost her temper. She started kicking, screaming in fury. I smirked as I waited for her to tire herself out. However, I underestimated her. I delivered a harder swat after a few minutes of that.

"Stop this foolishness Gamora! Do you _want_ someone walking in on you in this position? Over your daddy's knees, getting a spanking like the naughty little child you are?" She gulped before restraining her tantrum. I would use an implement on her for her behavior there but I was afraid I might actually hurt her. So instead, I moved her forward a bit, putting her bottom and thighs directly in the air. That was when I felt the first silent tear drop land on my foot. "Twenty five more and we're done. I expect you to count them Gamora, or we start over from the top. Am I understood little girl?"

"Y-yes." She whimpered. With that I brought my hand down in a firm swat to her thighs, sit spots, and bottom. She cried out before counting.

"O-one."

SMACK

"T-two."

SMACK

"Thre-ee."

SMACK

"F-four."

SMACK

"Fiiivvve." She threw her hands back but once again my hand kept her from reaching her target, which also happened to be my current target. She dropped them only to grip tightly to me. I delivered her five more swats before she was sobbing and at fifteen she was bawling.

SMACK

"Ssssixteeeen."

SMACK

"Sssevvvennnteeennnn."

SMACK

"Ei-eighteeennn."

SMACK

"Nnnniiineteeeen." With the next swat she was wailing.

SMACK

"Waaaah." She clung so tightly to me her knuckles turned white.

"Come now my princess, keep counting. We're almost done." I soothed her, using my hand on her back to make comforting movements on her back.

"T-t-tweeeentie."

SMACK

"Twwwwentieee ooonnnee."

SMACK

"T-t-twentiiee t-twooo."

SMACK

"Daddiieee it hurtsss." She wailed, unconsciously scooting towards me.

"Come now, we're almost finished." In all honesty I wasn't going to start over if she missed a number, just deliver another one.

"T-wentiee t-three-ee."

SMACK

"Twentiiiee f-f-four."

SMACK

She didn't count this one but I moved on anyway. I replaced her panties and pants, hearing her cries grow more sincere. I lifted her from my lap and held her to my chest, making comforting movements with my hand on her back, using the other to keep her to my chest.

"Shush, princess, it's over." I whispered soothing words to her. I waited for her tears to subside. "We're headed to the Kyln and then to the Nova Corpse. I will get the stone and show them what happens when they touch my favorite daughter."

"It's better left where it is. It destroys people on contact." I stood from my bed and headed toward my extra room to put her there.

"I am not a weak mortal. I assure you, Daddy can handle it."


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in my throne as we approached the Kyln, the place that those fools tried to keep/murder my daughter. Gamora was sitting on the footstep of my throne. The footstep wasn't there for me, it was for Gamora and Nebula. I didn't see point in giving them a throne of their own because they were more likely to get their order heard and obeyed here, where their designated spot was.

"Master Thanos, we've got the Kyln in our sights. What will you have us do?" The Other asked, turning to look at me.

"What will I have you do? Watch the show of course. The Chitauri haven't seen any real action in a while and their yanking at the reins to get their hands on something and destroy it. Bring me their commander." I ordered. He bowed and left quickly.

"Father, I don't think this is really necessary. The Kyln is an important part of the galaxy. This is where the roughest criminals go. I think it would be unwise to destroy this place." Gamora stated, looking up at me. I smiled at her.

"All the more reason to destroy it."

"It's controlled by the Nova Corpse."

"Which is why we're here." She frowned, turning to watch the big window.

"What about the uncontrollable criminals that surely roam the galaxy?"

"They are not our problem."

"I feel safest with the men who tried to kill me trapped in a prison they cannot ever escape." She finally admitted. I heard the fear and honesty in her voice. I glared at the Kyln. They really did hurt my daughter! I slammed my fist down on the arm of my throne, making Gamora jump.

"In that case, I'll go with the Chitauri, and you will come along to show me who dared to touch you." I heard the door open and turned to see a Chitauri. I stood from my seat, nudging Gamora to do the same. "You are to take your army and attack the Kyln from the inside. Leave the Leviathans outside because I'm sure some of those fools will try to escape. _No one is to leave the Kyln alive_!" With that I marched toward the exit of my ship.

When I got there, I saw the army outside, ready to go in. I set up a pod to go to the Kyln, mostly for Gamora's benefit. I let her in before me and I tapped on the keyboard to launch us at the Kyln. We were shot from the ship and we flew to the Kyln where we hacked into the system to let us in. There I opened the pod and set Gamora out, before getting out myself. The Chiaturi army was already inside and people were screaming.

I saw guards being slain right to left and made my way in, looking for one of those electrical sticks these mortals used on the prisoners. I smirked when I noticed guards charging in, ready to attack, spot me, skid, and run away. I looked down at Gamora.

"Get them!" I ordered. She bent and shoved herself off with her hand and chased after them to the guard keep. I followed her and smiled to myself as I found a whole case of those electrical sticks. I smashed it open, feeling the metal sticks numb my fist. I grabbed a handful before smashing the rest to bits with my foot.

I turned to see Gamora had ended their miserable lives, and was now surrounded by more guards. I walked over and threw the nearby crate at the door to their quarters and the door to their keep was attacked by electricity and the door slammed shut.

"End them all Gamora. The guards are just the beginning." I stated as I watched her start to tear them limb from limb, metaphorically of course.

"Tell me what you want!" The last guard cried. "I can give it to you!" I gave him a grin.

"What I want is your _life_!" With that I used one of the electrical sticks and stabbed him with it and shoved it harder until it ended up inside his skin and he was zapped to death.

"Isn't that a bit overkill?" Gamora asked.

"Nonsense. Not with the crime they committed. Come. We have prisoners to kill." I turned and headed for the center of the Kyln.

"What crime have they committed that is worthy of being killed by Thanos himself?" She asked. It wasn't meant as sass so I deemed to answer her.

"That question is far too open ended my dear." I grabbed the edges of the door that blocked our path and pried them open as we entered the part of the jail that we were really headed for. As I entered, I heard the prisoners voices. I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head to see the Chitauri. They were happy, and some were covered in blood. This had been just what they needed.

I entered the center of the Kyln and heard some of the prisoners start jeering at Gamora. I stomped my foot on the ground, shaking the whole place, making some of those fools fall over the safety bars and shouted. " **Enough**!" They all looked at me, the source of the problem. I cackled maniacally as they all ran to their cells and I watched them slam the cell doors. I looked at Gamora. "Which one first?" I asked. She gulped, pointing at the top cell. I looked up there to see a creature with white skin and many tattoos, and an earring. I jumped up there and yanked the door off the hinges and grabbed him by his throat.

"Hey!" He wheezed. "Can't we-" I turned and dropped him to the ground floor, watching him splat.

"Who's next?!" I shouted. I jumped from cell to cell to cell, until Gamora's attackers were all dead. Then I turned to look at the Chitauri who were waiting just to be told to attack. "Help me annihilate these worthless fools, we have bigger fish to fry!" I watched as they immediately leaped to my aide, Gamora stood in the center. I wasn't having that. "Gamora!" I shouted. "Go find a pipe that has something flammable. Don't set anything on fire, we'll blow this place to ashes before we attack the Nova Corpse!" She nodded and ran out of the room.

When I'd finished, I was covered in blood and many bodies had electrical sticks shoved into vital organs, lying in their own blood as they died. Then I noticed Gamora come in. "I've completed my mission, Father." She stated, looking at the wreckage.

"Everyone out!" I ordered and we fled the Kyln. I sat Gamora in the pod before getting in myself. I knew that if we weren't fast enough, that flammable liquid would blow the Kyln with us in it instead of us blasting the Kyln and watching it explode. For that reason, I had the door left open.

We reached my ship and I left Gamora in the pod to get out at her own leisure as I had a job to do. I reached my throne and saw The Other standing, waiting for me. "Fire!" I shouted at him. He quickly hurried to obey my command. Gamora ran into the room just in time to watch the blast we shot blast inside the Kyln and the Leviathans fled back to their sub masters. The ship, to be safe, flew back as the Kyln set aflame and I watched as it burned, feeling the Kyln fire blaze out the fire of fury I had for the dirt who touched my favourite daughter. After about ten explosions, the whole place exploded in a glory of fireworks.

"Now the Nova Corpse Master?" The Other asked.

"Yes. The Nova Corpse." Get ready Irani, here I come! Next my mission will be to find and locate my daughter Nebula. It's her turn to pay for her betrayal.


End file.
